


Victims

by RubySmiley



Series: Tokyo Ghoul x Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Swearing, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySmiley/pseuds/RubySmiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're all victims in this life game.</p><p>[Ghoul!Iwaizumi x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amoralyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/gifts).



Two pairs of kakugan glare at one another in the shadows of Aobajosai’s feeding grounds.

Iwaizumi has the collar of Oikawa’s jacket curled in his fist, yanking the brown-haired male forward to meet his furious gaze.

"You bastard," he hisses, lips curling into a snarl.

"That’s mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa protests with a little laugh.

"I don’t care!" Iwaizumi growls, releasing his hold on Oikawa’s collar and shoving him backwards a few steps. "I don’t care because _you’re_ the one who doesn’t care! You’re just a disgusting binge-eater who only eats because he enjoys seeing his victims suffer hell.”

"Eh? But that’s not the only reason-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Oikawa’s signature smile falters as his eyes narrow a fraction.

Iwaizumi heaves a long breath, fighting the urge to completely tear his leader apart.

The rest of Aobajosai have wisely retreated, and no other members can even be scented.

"Do you know what you did?" the black-haired male says after the choking silence. "Ah, screw that—you know exactly what you did."

Oikawa doesn’t reply.

 

 

"Iwaizumi-kun?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Iwaizumi turns around to find you standing a meter or so away from him. Your hands are neatly folded in front of you, gaze averted; had you two not been friends for long enough to be familiar with one another, he would not have paid your behavior any mind. But there’s a heaviness to your eyes, weighed down by dark eyebags and a drooping face, and he feels the air stop around him.

"Yeah?" he manages to say at last, voice coming out much gruffer than he had intended.

"Um, well," you sigh, closing your eyes and inhaling shakily, "I was… wondering if I could talk to you about something."

His heart stops, too.

"Sure," he answers, glancing at the watch peeking out from underneath his jacket in an attempt to make himself seem as casual as possible. It’s morning, sure, and quite early at that - but shouldn’t you be at school by now? "What is it?"

"…My friend… disappeared last night."

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah," you say, the syllable no more than a breath of air. "She… She didn’t come home. H-Her mom called." You pause visibly, trying to still the tremors racking your voice. "She went to a fan sign for Oikawa-san and… didn’t return after that."

Silence. Time has stopped now, too.

_No…_

"And… Iwaizumi-kun… since you’re Oikawa-san’s best friend…"

_Please no…_

"…do you think you’d know where she went?"

 

 

"I told you not to do it," Iwaizumi grits out. "I told you."

"Yeah," Oikawa mutters, glancing away with a shrug.

"I agreed to help her look," he spits out, whirling around and slamming a fist against a nearby wall. "I fucking agreed to help her look for her friend even though I know where she is."

"Uh-huh."

"You do know what eating your fangirls means for us, right? Don’t you? The CCG is gonna be hounding us if you eat any more. They’ll draw the connection right between you and your fans and-"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa interrupts. "You’re not really that concerned about the CCG. Not right now, at least."

"What?"

"You like her," he says bluntly. "You’re mad because she’s upset."

"…So what?" The tension is bristling in the air between them.

"We’re ghouls, Iwa-chan," Aobajosai’s leader sighs, tipping his head back to stare at the blackened sky. "We’re ghouls and we eat humans. Human beings are a source of food for us. You, out of all people, should know that we can’t hold sympathy for our victims."

He turns towards him with a pained smile, eyes back to their normal color. “Right?”

Iwaizumi leans his forehead against the forearm he props against the wall, gritting his teeth as he mumbles, “…What do I do?”

"Just… tell her that everything will be okay, I guess."

"But it won’t be."

"… I know."

Oikawa lets out a laugh - but it’s bitter, and Iwaizumi doesn’t bother raising his head to try and hit him.

"She sure was tasty, though."

 

 

"She didn’t even have a proper burial," you whisper, lower lip trembling.

"…Yeah."

"She was a really great person, y’know, Iwaizumi-kun?"

"Yeah."

"She… She…"

The bouquet of flowers the two of you had bought to lay in front of your deceased friend’s grave soaks up the steady stream of tears. Hands stuffed in his pockets, Iwaizumi can’t bring himself to make a move to comfort you; after all, isn’t it partly his fault?

"Everything’ll be okay."

You blink up at him through eyes red with tears, several droplets slipping out from the corners to slide down your face. And Iwaizumi is startled to find that he had actually said those words. Before he can say anything else, you let out a sniffle and force a quivering smile.

"Yeah?"

"…Yeah."

 

 

_Iwaizumi has received many injuries in his lifetime: a kagune to the gut, a black eye from a heated territory brawl, broken bones from what had been a desperate escape from the CCG’s clutches. But somehow, this hurts all the same._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for the ask~! <3
> 
> (Want to see more? Check us out at tokyo-volleyball on tumblr! ;D)


End file.
